Dangerously in Love
by Mahichu
Summary: Oneshot Cagalli and Athrun go out on a date. What kind of crazy things can happen. AC a bit of KL. Story Done.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed so don't sue me or anything.

Hi there, I wrote this fic really fast because I was bored and had nothing to do during class, so don't kill me if it's bad. Happy readings.

* * *

Dangerously in Love 

Cagalli Yula Athla walked around the mall, trying to find something nice to wear for her date with Athrun Zala. She had never been the type of girl to like fashion and other girly things. Cagalli was a tomboy that hated to wear dresses and act like a girl, but at this exact moment she was doing the thing she hated the most: Shopping.

Cagalli had brought her brother's girlfriend with her to help her find something nice. Her name was Lacus Clyne and she kept on running from store to store, making Cagalli try on random pieces of clothing.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" Cagalli complained as she looked at the dress in Lacus' hands. Lacus looked at her and stared.

"You're the one who said you wanted to find something nice to wear for Athrun. Besides I need to find my own dress for my date with Kira." Lacus replied. Kira Yamato was Cagalli's brother. They were twins that had been separated at birth, and neither of them knew who the oldest sibling was.

"But I never said I wanted to wear a dress!" Cagalli yelled at lacus' previous question. Lacus sighed and paid for the dress that Cagalli had just tried on, and then she paid for her own dress and they both left the store.

"You're not getting me in that thing" Cagalli stated as she pointed at the bag in Lacus' hands. Lacus smiled and continued to walk back towards her mansion. They hadn't taken the car because they had felt like walking.

Cagalli knew that Lacus wasn't going to answer her. '_I hope she doesn't ask Kira to dress me. That would be so embarrassing! Besides I'll just throw him out me room.'_ She thought happily. When they arrived at her mansion, Lacus and Cagalli went the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. They both saw a brown haired man already at the table, eating some toast. He looked at them with his violet eyes and took the toast out of his mouth.

"Hi Kira, what are you doing here. I thought you and Athrun were going to hang out." Cagalli asked as she sat down beside her brother and stole one of his toasts. She stuffed it in her mouth and looked at Kira with her golden eyes.

"Athrun kicked me out of our apartment so he could get ready for your date, so I came here to see Lacus. Besides, she told me you needed help to put on a dress, isn't that right Cagalli" Kira responded with a smile. Cagalli gave him a cold glare; she got up from her chair and grabbed the bag in Lacus' hands. Then she stomped upstairs and slammed the door.

"Good thinking Kira." Lacus stated to her boyfriend. Kira smiled at her and got up from his chair. Kira walked towards Lacus and gave her a hug.

"Do we need to dress up too, because I'm not going to put in a suit? It makes me uncomfortable. Besides we're only going to see a movie. There's no need to be so formal," Kira questioned.

Lacus looked at him strangely then nodded.

"Alright, no fancy things. It'll just be a normal day." Lacus answered. Kira nodded and lead Lacus back to the table. He prepared more toast and gave some to Lacus.

"I wonder how Cagalli's doing," Lacus asked. They heard a loud scream come from Cagalli's room.

"Not well by the sound of it." Kira replied as he looked at the ceiling. He sighed and continued to eat.

* * *

"Stupid Dress!" Cagalli yelled as she took the piece of cloth out of its bag. The dress was a nice dark blue colour and it came down to her knees. The dress had spaghetti straps and a few ribbons to dangling from the sides. She also put light blue ribbons in her hair to make it look nice.

"Well if I have to wear dress than at least I should look nice." Cagalli told herself. She changed into her dress and put the ribbons in her hair.

'_There's something missing'_ she thought '_Maybe I should wear the necklace Athrun got me' _Cagalli took out a little box, which contained a sapphire pendant on a silver chain. She out the necklace on and looked into the mirror.

'_Not bad, I actually look presentable' _she thought. Cagalli headed downstairs towards the kitchen and saw Lacus and Kira talking. They both looked at her when she entered the room.

"See wearing a dress isn't that bad. You look cute sis." Kira said as he looked at Cagalli. She only glared at him in response. Lacus smiled, but the she noticed something strange.

" Cagalli, please tell me you're not wearing running shoes." Lacus asked.

"I am, but if we had gotten a longer dress I could've wore them. I don't like heels" Cagalli complained. She looked at the dress that stopped at her knees.

"Go back upstairs and put on the right shoes. I know you have a nice pair of blue heels at the back of your closet. Now go get them, Athrun will be here in a few minutes," Lacus stated as she ordered Cagalli back upstairs. Cagalli grumbled a few choice words and ran back upstairs to get her new shoes.

"Wow! I never thought you could be so forward Lacus. You're usually so shy." Kira said. He just stared at her.

"Well, I learned that with Cagalli you have to be very straight forward. Besides I think I've been hanging around her too much." Lacus replied. At that exact moment Cagalli came downstairs with her blue shoes on.

"How can people actually walk in these things?" she complained again. "I can't believe..." She didn't have enough time to finish her sentence because the doorbell rang while she was talking.

Kira went to go open the door and saw Athrun standing in front of him. He was wearing a button up shirt that actually wasn't buttoned, so you saw his black t-shirt under it. He was also wearing black dress pants with really nice shoes. His tropical green eyes looked around the room, looking for Cagalli.

"Hi Athrun, I see you're finally ready. When I left you couldn't even decide what to wear." Kira stated as he started to laugh. Athrun stared at him.

"So this is where you went. I though you were going to visit your parents" Athrun asked as he tucked a strand of blue hair out if his face.

"Well..."Kira started, but Cagalli pushed him away from the door and gave Athrun a big hug

"I've been waiting for you. Let's go," she said as gave him her puppy eyed look. Athrun nodded and said goodbye to Lacus and Kira. They closed the door and headed towards Athrun's car.

"You look very cute, Cagalli" Athrun stated.

"Well, you look..." Cagalli started to say as she looked him over "Good, really good" she finally said. Athrun blushed a bit and opened the car door for her. Once she was inside, Athrun got into the car and drove to a very fancy restaurant.

"Wow! This place is beautiful," she said as she looked around. Athrun lead her to a table and they both sat down and waited for someone to take their order.

Once a waiter came to their table, Cagalli and Athrun ordered their meals and gave the menus back to the waiter. During that time, the waiter wouldn't stop glaring at Cagalli. When he finally left, Cagalli sighed in relief.

"What's wrong" Athrun asked.

"That man kept on glaring at me." She replied sadly. "But, I don't know why." Athrun shrugged and waited for their meals to come.

When the waiter came back, he dropped Cagalli's plate on the table and then gently placed Athrun's plate in front of him. He gave Cagalli another glare then he walked away.

"See! I told you he was glaring. I don't think they like me here." Cagalli said.

"I've noticed that too. Let's just eat and get out of here." Athrun stated. Cagalli nodded and began to eat the pasta she ordered. She was eating so fast that she almost choked on her pasta. Cagalli grabbed her glass of water and drank it to clear her throat. She slammed the glass on the table and coughed a bit. Athrun looked at her, his eyes full of worry.

"Are okay." He asked. She nodded and stopped coughing.

"I was eating too fast again." Cagalli said as she saw his face relax. She reached out for his hand, but she accidentally knocked over her glass and the table was covered in water.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Cagalli apologized as she took her napkin and started to clean up her mess. Suddenly she heard voices whispering behind her.

"What a klutz. She obviously a natural, coordinators aren't so clumsy. What is she doing here" A women in a green dress said.

"That man's obviously her boyfriend," a man said.

"Too bad... he's really cute, but he's stuck with such a clumsy girl" another girl said.

Cagalli just listened to them insult her. When she was done cleaning her mess, she looked at Athrun. He looked upset for some reason. He obviously heard what the others were saying. Suddenly Athrun stood up and grabbed Cagalli's hand. He paid the waiter and dragged her out the door. Once they were outside, Athrun let go of her hand and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry. I should have never brought you there. Lots of coordinators go there to eat, but I never thought they could be so rude." He told her. Cagalli smiled.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. Usually I ignore whatever they say. Maybe we could go somewhere else. Like the park or somewhere else." She replied.

"Let's go to the park," Athrun said. Cagalli nodded and followed him to the park. They sat on a bench and looked at the little playground in front of them.

"It's really peaceful here." Cagalli stated as she looked around the park. The park was near a forest, close to a lake.

"I have to agree with you. This place is always quiet. I came here at least once a month to think." Athrun explained. Then an idea came into his head. "Come with me" he said as he dragged her near the shore of the lake.

"Wow! It's gorgeous." She shouted as she looked at the view. Athrun had brought her to a garden near the lake. The moon reflected it's light on the lake and made it shine with a strange aura. The garden was full of roses, lilies, tulips and other wonderful flowers. When Cagalli had shouted, millions of fireflies had flown into the sky, making the view even more beautiful.

"Do you like it here" Athrun asked. Cagalli nodded her head really fast. He smiled and hugged her from behind. "I'm glad you like it"

"I wish everything was this beautiful." Came Cagalli's reply. She smiled at Athrun and snuggled into his arms. Athrun looked at her.

"You're beautiful. You always are," he stated. Cagalli blushed madly and turned her face away from his. "Don't be shy, you have such a cute blush," he told her as he turned her face around so that she was facing him.

"I'm not cute, I never was. All the boys used to say mean things to mean when I was small." Cagalli answered.

"They were jealous of you." He replied sweetly

"Why would they be jealous? They were better in all the sports." She tried to say.

"They were jealous of your beauty." He told her. Then his eyes became extremely serious. "I have something important to tell you." He said. Cagalli was surprised by the tone in his voice.

'_I wonder what he wants to tell me. Maybe he's going to break up with me! No that can't be it'_ she thought.

"Why did you suddenly become so serious? Are you going to break up with me, please don't." Cagalli explained as tears started to form in her eyes at the thought of never seeing Athrun again.

"No! Nothing like that I just wanted to say that I..." he started. Cagalli wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"You what. What are you trying to say Athrun." She asked him. Athrun bent down his head, there was a deep blush on his face.

"I...I..." he tried to say.

"Tell me Athrun," She said. "Please." She gave him a pleading look.

"I have to admit something to you. I ... I love you." He admitted to her. Cagalli just stared at him in shock.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" she said. Athrun nodded quickly. His face was now completely red. "Well that's a relief because... I love you too," she explained.

"Really?" Athrun asked. Another nod was seen. He gave her a big smile. " Well, then I can finally ask you a certain question." He added.

"Huh, what do you mean?"Cagalli said.

Athrun smiled at her again. He got onto his knees and took her hand in his. He took out a little box with a ring inside with his other hand.

" Cagalli Yula Athla, princess of Orb. Please give me a straight answer. Will you marry me?"

'_OH MY GOD! I wasn't expecting that. What should I do? I'm just going to give him a blunt answer'_ she thought.

"Of course I will you idiot. I can't live with out you and I'm never going to let you leave." Cagalli yelled as she jumped into Athrun's arms. Athrun was still kneeling on the floor, but when Cagalli jumped on him, he fell on the ground with her body on top of his. They had fallen into a very awkward position and it didn't help at all that Cagalli was hugging him; she just didn't want to let go.

Athrun managed to sit down on the ground with Cagalli still attached to him.

"I'm so happy!" she kept on repeating as tears of joy fell from her face. She let go of Athrun and sat beside him.

"I can see that. Do you want the ring, then it will be official." Athrun stated as he took the small object out of its box.

"Can you put it on?"Cagalli asked as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. Athrun grinned and slipped the ring on her finger.

"It looks beautiful on you my love," he told her sweetly. He pulled her close to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, as his face got closer to hers.

"Don't talk" he replied as his lips slowly touched hers. They quietly kissed under the light of the moon. Everything forgotten, they only wanted this moment to last forever as they stayed in each other's arms.

* * *

Do you think they're alright." Lacus asked Kira as they walked out of the movie theatre.

"Who? Oh... you mean Athrun and Cagalli. They're fine. Athrun told me he was going to ask her to marry him, so he's probably somewhere proposing to her." Kira explained.

"Then Cagalli's going to be happy when she gets home. Do you know when we'll get married Kira." She replied. Kira blushed and smiled.

"Maybe one day I'll have enough courage to ask you, but not today" he said. They both walked away holding hands and smiling at each other. "I love you Lacus."

"I love you too Kira."

The End

* * *

Finally I'm done.

Yeah! My first Gundam Seed fic. I'm so happy. R&R. Please


End file.
